lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Bottoms
Bottoms are wardrobe items that you may collect through various ways and can be used to to help you complete levels. You may also use them in the Stylist's Arena, Competitions, and Free Dressing. List *Casual Shorts-Blue *Casual Shorts-Pink *Casual Shorts-Beige *Classic Kilt-Brown *Classic Kilt-Blue *Classic Kilt-Red *Classic Kilt-Green *High-waist Shorts *Sakura Bud *Snow Bud *Momo Overalls-Blue *Momo Overalls-Brown *Momo Overalls-Black *Momo Overalls-White *Blue Purity-Skirt *Silent Cherry-Skirt *Peter Pan-Pants *Cicada Skirt-Pink *Cicada Skirt-Yellow *Sweet Knight-Skirt *Overalls of Innocence *Gray Jeans *Cropped Jeans *Beige Pants *Heart Pants-Blue *Heart Pants-Purple *Heart Pants-White *Pearl Skirt-Purple *Pearl Skirt-Blue *Rocket Overalls *Black Shorts *Secret Love-Blue *Secret Love-Pink *Secret Love-Purple *Secret Love-Black *World Traveler-Blue *World Traveler-Black *World Traveler-Gray *World Traveler-White *Tailor Class-Khaki *Tailor Class-Brown *Tailor Class-Army *Lead Singer *Classic Jeans *Creative Stitch *French Coffee *Coix Seed *Summer Frappe *Pink Youth *Sports Meeting-Blue *Sports Meeting-Red *Sports Meeting-Brown *Sports Meeting-Cyan *Brown Bear Shorts *Glamorous Rose *Classicism *Duke's Daughter-Bottoms *Dignified Fishtail *Lily Petals *Printed Skirt-Pink *Printed Skirt-Cyan *Printed Skirt-Momo *Printed Skirt-Duck *Fresh Peach-Culotte *Fresh Strawberry-Culotte *Fresh Rose-Culotte *Ocean Breeze-Culotte *Simplicity *Marble Twig *Graffiti of History *Winter Mume Flower *Decorative Shorts-Gray *Decorative Shorts-Green *Decorative Shorts-Pink *Decorative Shorts-Red *Black A-line Skirt *Fearless *Fearless-Rare *Piano Keys *Reminisce *Scattered Pearl *Panda Pajamas-Trousers *Heart Pajamas-Trousers *Sexy Bad Girl-Hot Pants *Mask of Night *Phalaenopsis-Epic *Butterfly Dance-Epic *Bottoms of Orchid *Phalaenopsis *Phalaenopsis-Rare *Eastern Vintage STyle *Red Apron *Red Apron-Rare *Red Apron-Epic *Skirt of Sailor Suit *Exquisite-Bottom *Ring Bikini-Bottom *Fluff Boat *Gray Knit Skirt *Leather Trousers *Art Teacher-Gray *Felt Pants *Sports Pirate Shorts *Wine *Fishtail Skirt *Art Teacher-Purple *Wave Pants *Running Stream *Sweet Filling *Sweet Filling-Blue *Sweet Filling-Gray *Sweet Filling-Yellow *Summer Holidays-Blue *Summer Holidays-White *Celina *Pure Tranquility *Gentle Waiter-Trousers *Polite Waiter-Trousers *Humorous Waiter-Trousers *Obedient Waiter-Trousers *Waitress-Skirt *Sacred Doctor-Skirt *Alice's Adventure *Seal Sailor *Devout Flower-Skirt *Blossom Season-Trousers *Flower Field *Grassland *Rock Singer *Strawberry Tart *Banana Pie *Suit Pants *Black Leather Trousers *Elegant Ceramic Tile *Pitaya Platter *Jean Shorts *Purple Trousers *Twin Flowers *Cream Skirt *Summer Shorts *Beach Kerchief *Soft Fangs *Television *Washing Machine *Comfortable Summer-Blue *Comfortable Summer-White *Culotte Set *Black Culottes *Blue Short Skirt *Summer Pieces *Starlight *White Hot Pants *PJ Shorts-Black *PJ Shorts-Gray *Hamburger *White Collar Skirt *Litchi Smoothie *Cuttlefish *Funny Look *Hemmed Girl *Lilac *Short Skirt-Black *Short Skirt-Red *Jasmine *Pleated Skirt *Retro Sapphire *Retro Pink Gem *Rose Skirt *Black Yarn Skirt *Blue Corset Skirt *Ordinary Jumpsuits *Miss Poker *Thin Brace Overalls *Maid's Overalls *Prime Secretary-Skirt *Super Agent-Trousers *Dancer's Tulle Dress *Pink Storm-Bottom *Fantasy Skirt-Purple *Fantasy Skirt-Yellow *Fantasy Skirt-Black *Fantasy Skirt *Pussycat-Bottom *Tulle Dress-Green *Tulle Dress-Navy *Pointed Beauty *Grid Shorts *Worn Jeans *Rose Dream-Purple *Rose Dream-Pink *Rose Dream-Blue *Rose Dream-Black *Suspender Skirt-Blue *Suspender Skirt-Black *Suspender Skirt-Red *Career Skirt-Blue *Career Skirt-Black *Career Skirt-Yellow *Sandal Branch-Red *Sandal Branch-Green *Ordinary Dress *Reminisce-Gold *Reminisce-Brown *Reminisce-Silver *Moonlight Ocean-White *Moonlight Ocean-Mint *Moonlight Ocean-Purple *Well-rounded *Secretary-Shorts *School Skirt-Green *School Skirt-Red *Condiment of Wisdom *Textiles Leggings *Crescent-Skirt *Blue Porcelain-Skirt *Tea-picking Tune-Skirt *Cloud Pants-Blue *Cloud Pants-Ink *Northern Soldier-Trousers *Stripe Gentleman-Pants *Tarot Bottoms-Epic *Phantom Bottoms-Rare *Lotus Chant-Skirt *Space Travel *Stripe Braces *Tarot Bottoms *Tarot Bottoms-Rare *Kaitou Gentleman-Bottoms *White Jeans *Original Jeans *Diving Carp-Bottom *Disciple of Night *Fantasy Sleep *Fantasy Sleep-Blue *Fantasy Sleep-Pale *Brown Military Pants *White Military Pants *Frontier Girl-Epic *Frontier Girl-Rare *Frontier Girl *Bamboo Pavilion-Epic *Bamboo Pavilion-Rare *Bamboo Pavilion *White Fishtail Skirt *Black Fishtail Skirt *Stripe Blue Pants *Little Princess-Skirt *Magician Bottoms *Hopping Dots-Bottoms *Tranquil Night-Bottoms *Sweet Plaid-Bottoms *Melodious Night *Dreamy Miracle *Dreamy Miracle-Rare *Dreamy Miracle-Blue *Dreamy Dress *Ink Tale-Skirt *Plaid Miniskirt *Plaid Skirt *Ice Blue Dress *Compass *Compass-Blue *Compass-Red *Star Pleated Skirt *Soul Echo *Holiday-Bottom *Bagpipe Kilt *Cute Rabbit Bottom *Untamed Girl *Dream Sky *Blues Tide *White Phantom Category:Wardrobe Category:Bottoms